


Усатые-полосатые

by gloucester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: Юра любит своего кота и Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей любит Юру, не любит кота, но любви ради готов терпеть. Кот любит Юру, не любит Джей-Джея и терпеть не готов.





	Усатые-полосатые

Джей-Джей тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Юру. Тот с видом абсолютно увлеченного человека, которому в жизни больше ничего не надо, выбирал когтеточку. Когтеточки были яркими и самого разного вида, а еще их было много. Юра копался в них уже двадцать шесть минут, а Джей-Джей скучал.

Когда еще шла двенадцатая минута, Джей-Джей осторожно попробовал намекнуть Юре, что можно ведь потратить время и более интересно. Юра повернулся к нему, оторвавшись от созерцания небольшой доски, и Джей-Джею очень захотелось стукнуть себя чем-нибудь, чтобы уметь иногда держать язык за зубами. Наверно, можно даже своими собственными коньками. С предварительно надетыми чехлами, разумеется, он же не дурак. И не хочет им становиться.

Юра посоветовал ему тоже что-нибудь повыбирать. Очень настойчиво посоветовал. Джей-Джей тогда походил вокруг небольшой витрины с маленькими игрушками и выбрал обычную мышку. Ну, или не совсем обычную, если считать ее термоядерный цвет. Может, вкусы у кота специфичные, и он сможет его удивить?

На это действо Джей-Джей потратил около четырех минут, так что остальное время пришлось снова вздыхать и терпеливо ждать.

— Зачем ты выбираешь ему когтеточку? Я ведь приехал, — попробовал пошутить Джей-Джей, устав разглядывать звериное царство, и перекинул рюкзак с одного плеча на другое. Просто так.

Юра фыркнул и, наконец, схватив пятнистый столбик, направился к кассе.

— Чушь, за кого ты его принимаешь? — скривился он, расплачиваясь за товар и решительно не замечая слишком милой улыбки продавщицы. Продавщица, похоже, немного растерялась в выборе и старалась одновременно строить глазки и Юре, и Джей-Джею. Юра знаков внимания не оценил и, забрав покупку, по-своему нежно толкнул Джей-Джея к выходу.

Они прошли несколько метров в молчании, а потом Юра сказал:

— Он тебя любит.

— Если, по-твоему, царапать до крови, драть и пачкать одежду, блевать в мои ботинки — это любовь, то да, твой кот меня любит, — хмыкнул Джей-Джей и покосился на Юру. Юра хмуро взирал на светофор, светофор подмигивал красным, Юра злился.

Джей-Джей попробовал было подтянуть ему повыше широкий вязаный шарф, чтобы спрятать в него стремительно краснеющий нос, но Юра дернулся и посмотрел на него круглыми глазами. Джей-Джей вспомнил, почувствовал себя куском дебила, отступил и снова тяжело вздохнул. Хорошая страна, красивая, жаль, что нужно постоянно помнить, как она называется, а то ведь напомнят.

Джей-Джей помял в кармане купленную мышь, Юра раздраженно топнул ногой, светофор, наконец, мигнул зеленым и разрешил перейти через дорогу к нужному дому.

— Не понимаю, чего вы не можете найти общий язык, — цыкнул Юра, когда они зашли в подъезд, постояли возле лифта и решили преодолеть три пролета по лестнице. — Вы же даже похожи.

Джей-Джей на это заявление очень удивился и смог выдавить только эмоциональное:

— А?

— Ага. Жрете оба как не в себя, ходите вечно с каким-то отмороженным видом, у него шерсть цветом, как у тебя волосы, вы усатые… Кстати, фу, Леруа, мог бы и побриться перед прилетом, — Юра вынул ключи из кармана, когда они уже почти поднялись на нужный этаж. — А еще вы меня оба бесите, потому что мешаете спать.

Джей-Джей быстро переварил услышанную информацию и тут же зацепился за последнее сравнение:

— Как будто ты против, — он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Юре. Юра посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Стало слышно, как поднимается, а может опускается лифт. — Вот возьму и обижусь, и не буду сегодня мешать тебе спать.

Джей-Джей потянулся к Юре, но тот вдруг вылупил глаза и отшатнулся. Потом распахнул дверь квартиры, впихнул Джей-Джея внутрь и улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два:

— Здрасте, баб Люб!

— Здравствуй, Юрочка, — баба Люба важно шагнула из лифта и попробовала заглянуть в квартиру Юры. Юра шмыгнул внутрь и прикрыл дверь, не прекращая улыбаться как умалишенный.

— До свидания, баб Люб, — сказал он, а потом Джей-Джей захлопнул дверь, пока баба Люба не перешла в наступление.

— Не знаю, кого нужно бояться сильнее, — он задумчиво и выразительно посмотрел на Юру. — Твоих соседей или его.

Джей-Джей повернулся боком, чтобы Юра смог в полутьме прихожей разглядеть вцепившегося в его плечи Тора. Тор шипел и сверкал злыми и какими-то ошалелыми глазами.

— Это он, наверное, так проявляет свою любовь после долгой разлуки, — предположил Джей-Джей и подергал руками.

Юра недовольно рыкнул и снял с него кота. Джей-Джей хмуро посмотрел на Тора, Тор воззрился в ответ, прикрыл наглые глаза и как-то сдавленно мяукнул.

Джей-Джей вздохнул и снял куртку. Потом вспомнил, вынул из кармана мышку и покрутил перед носом у Тора.

— Вот, смотри, исчадие Ада, это для тебя. Теперь ты должен меня любить, боготворить и таскать тапочки, — Джей-Джей ослепительно улыбнулся, будто находился перед камерами, но Тор не оценил. Сначала посмотрел на мышь кислотно розового цвета, а потом задрал голову, глянул на Юру и снова мяукнул.

Юра стянул один рукав куртки и посмотрел в ответ:

— Не знаю. Он всегда такой идиот. Ты должен был привыкнуть уже.

Тор вновь мяукнул, Джей-Джей хмыкнул и попытался обидеться, Юра стащил с ног кроссовки, цепляя носами пятки.

— Вот скажи, Юра, — Джей-Джей взял свой рюкзак и пошел на кухню достать из него продукты. — Если бы тебе пришлось между нами выбирать, то кого бы ты?..

— Иди в жопу со своими тупыми вопросами, Леруа, — Юра прошел следом за ним, Тор сидел у него на руках и мурчал.

— Ну правда, если бы вдруг…

— Джей-Джей!

— Я понял, — он притворно вздохнул, а Юра скривился и тут же показал ему палец. Джей-Джей сориентировался быстро и наклонившись, обхватил его губами.

— Совсем, что ли? — взвился Юра и отдернул руку. — Я же кота трогал!

Джей-Джей пожал плечами и покосился на Тора.

— Я прямо чувствую волны ненависти, исходящие от него, — медленно сказал он, а Тор зевнул. Потом соскочил у Юры с рук и потрусил в прихожую. Джей-Джей почесал подбородок. — Ну вот, сейчас нагадит мне в ботинки. И откуда он у тебя такой взялся?

— На четырнадцатилетие котенком месячным Витька подарил, — буркнул Юра. — И нормальный он.

— А, тогда понятно, — довольно протянул Джей-Джей и поднял указательный палец вверх. — Это у него уже старческое просто. Да еще и наследственное от Никифорова.

— Джей-Джей! Какое старческое! — рявкнул Юра и раздраженно передернул плечами. — Ему и пяти лет нет еще!

— Это неважно, Юра, — Джей-Джей соорудил серьезное лицо. — Ты же знаешь, что иногда реальный возраст не совпадает…

— У Тора все причины тебя ненавидеть, — перебил Юра и скорчил рожицу. Джей-Джей только громко рассмеялся и, наконец, дернул его к себе за футболку.

— Я по тебе очень соскучился, — чуть наклонил голову по привычке, забывая, как Юра вытянулся за последние полгода. Ткнулся носом ему в шею, провел до щеки. Потом прижался губами к виску, тихо выдохнул. До губ дотянуться уже не успел.

Из прихожей вдруг характерно пахнуло.

— Тор, скотина! Я тебя это сожрать заставлю! — Юра вырвался и кинулся из кухни. Джей-Джей медленно вздохнул и провел ладонями по лицу.

Это ничего.

С нелюбовью кота он как-нибудь справится со временем. Не будь он королем Джей-Джеем. Обязательно что-нибудь придумает. В конечном итоге, это не когда-нибудь предстоящая и очень возможная встреча с дедушкой Юры. Это не страшно. С этим можно бороться.

Джей-Джей взъерошил волосы на затылке, из прихожей несся богатый русский язык. Тор ракетой влетел на кухню, сделал круг вокруг стола и исчез в обратном направлении.

Джей-Джей весело рассмеялся и принялся подготавливать продукты для запеканки. Юра любит его стряпню. Стряпней можно многого добиться в этой квартире. Главное не поддаваться на провокации и быть умнее, а еще можно придумать альтернативу и для кота, решил Джей-Джей и покосился на рыбные консервы.


End file.
